


The End

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Neo-Pagan Scripture & Lore
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Break Up, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: The end of the world comes in water.





	The End

She wouldn't stop crying. 

That was the bad part, that she just couldn't stop her tears from coming. And the tears might not be so bad, if she wasn't the goddess who'd created the world. 

So the tears rolled off her cheeks and into the oceans, swelling them out of their beds, so the beings she'd created along with him had to scramble to high ground. And her tears came so fast and hard, high ground was coming at a premium. 

He saw all this happening and shook his head. Surely she should've gotten over this by now? He'd let her down easy. Said it wasn't her, it was him. They could still be friends. 

But look now: the world, their world, drowned in her sorrow. 

It would teach him, he thought, to do things on his own without feminine help. And with that in mind, he took himself off across the universe, determined to start over elsewhere. 

_And in one small part of the high ground, a man swore the God spoke to him, telling him to build a boat large enough to hold two of all the animals in the world...but that's another story._


End file.
